


Clips and cocks, no Tiktoks

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DestielFFPrompt (Supernatural), Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionist Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Office Supplies, OfficeMax, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supply smut, Voyeur Dean Winchester, just a tad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: It's been some time but Cas finally gives in to his more specific urges.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 58





	Clips and cocks, no Tiktoks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizackles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizackles/gifts).



> This was a prompt from @Mizackles (thank you, what an awesome prompt) in the Destiel Port group on Facebook: "I know this is a weird prompt. But I need Cas going to Officeworks (as he has a secret - he gets turned on by stationery). Dean works there & he hears some moaning coming from the aisles & catches Cas pleasuring himself... rubbing some post-it notes over his body... a bulldog clip on his nipple... jacking off into a pencil case"
> 
> Thank you for this wonderful prompt. I would never have even thought of writing this if it wasn't for you. Nor would I have come to the conclusion that I really like it. There are no such thing as a weird prompt. <3
> 
> As always thank you for reading and commenting. <3 It means a lot when you enjoy my work and give feedback. It waters my creative soil (soul). If I have forgotten any tags, please let me know!

The sun was peeking out from some clouds yet it was that time of the year when it meant a comfortable warmth rather than the furnace that had the state in a merciless grip just the previous month. 

Cas felt a thrill of excitement as he walked with confident steps towards OfficeMax. It was not his local one. No, he'd chosen this particular OfficeMax in part because it was a twenty-minute drive from his home and in part because the range was far superior. They had everything from post-it notes, bull clips, paper clips, rulers, pencil cases to fine quality paper, printers, and scanners. They had a whole aisle for paper clips instead of a measly corner hidden away somewhere and the bull clips were very good.

Cas exhaled and adjusted his trench coat. He'd picked the summer one, the fabric was not as heavy as his winter one and a soft well-worn shirt with buttons that were easy to work with.

A little bell chimed as he opened the door, not too loud to disturb the calm atmosphere inside but loud enough to announce another customer entering. His eyes scanned the store. This OfficeMax seemed to have the same general setup as all the other stores.

He did a quick stroll around the store, his heartbeat accelerating as he found it empty. Cas was a diligent man, some would call him meticulous to the point of being anal – he'd heard the whispers at work – but it hadn't bothered him. That was why he was two steps above them, and they weren't. He knew that statistically speaking a Thursday was the least frequented day to visit and the ideal time was between eight-thirty and nine-thirty. 

Yes, there was an inevitable element of exhibition involved but for Cas, he needed the store element too. He'd tried without and felt the sensation a hollow memory of what could be. The store was important, people were not. 

A small smile tugged at his lips when he found the store empty. He noted that there was only one employee around. The second came around lunchtime, if this store worked like any other OfficeMax. He glanced at the employee's name tag, “Dean”, and let his eyes pass over him. 

Dean was good-looking. Brown hair that was on the shorter side but slightly longer in the front. He could see some products in there, keeping it in place. He had just the whisper of stubble on his cheeks but it was the eyes that made Cas stop for just a fraction of a second. Even at this distance, they were captivating, so much so that he momentarily forgot about his initial reason for being in the store. 

Bulldog clips, post-its, and pencil cases.

“Morning, sir, can I help you?” 

Dean's voice was pleasant and sent a shiver down Cas' spine. The way he said sir and how he seemed eager to help, to please. Cas licked his lips and exhaled slowly. He was not here for that, not today, although he had to admit to himself, Dean was very pleasing on the eye.

“Good morning. No thank you, I'm fine.” Dean seemed satisfied with that and turned his attention elsewhere. He started stacking some note pads and then settled down on his chair behind the desk again, picking up his phone.

Cas didn't blame him. He was the only customer in the store and Thursdays were a slow day for office supplies between the hours of eight-thirty and nine-thirty. Statistically speaking.

Walking down the aisle, Cas found the post-it section. He let his fingers trace over the different post-its. Some were rectangular and almost as big as his palm. Others where the standard squares in bright neon colors, whereas others were more muted and dull. He sent a grateful thought to whoever figured out that people wanted demos of whatever. His fingers stopped at a post-it. It was thicker than the standard ones, with the right kind of texture. Smooth but with a grit to it. He peeled one off and touched the sticky side. It stuck to his finger and as he shook it, it stayed there. Perfect. He grabbed the sticky notes and walked on.

The pounding in his ears seemed loud and he had to contain himself. He had the strongest urge to just start, then and there, but he still needed a few more things. 

In these moments he understood the needy pleas, the breathy whispers from his subs when they were under his thrall. The urge to succumb to a need greater than yourself, to submit and let desire and need guide you. 

Cas unbuttoned one button on his shirt as he found the next aisle. The pencil cases were neatly displayed on shelves. They came in all kinds of varieties, from brightly colored, hard and plastic cases with the newest children's cartoons on them, to suede in muted tones and pencil cases in real leather. He touched the leather ones, black, brown, beige, and dyed green. 

A brown leather pencil case caught his attention. The zipper was quiet, fluid as he pulled it up and down. He shoved a thumb inside and rubbed the case on the inside. His cock hardened in his pants. The inside too was made of soft leather, smooth and just right. He turned around and surveyed the aisles. 

Nothing. 

And he hadn't heard the bell chime yet, so that was a good sign. Cas wasn't entirely sure he would hear the bell though, the beating of his heart and the blood pounding in his ears seemed all-encompassing, muting all other sounds. 

A beating echoed down in his groin. His cock was fully awake, rock hard and Cas ached to expand that echo into a mighty roar until his cock was spent and empty. Another surge of lust had him standing still in the aisle for a fraction.

He exhaled and composed himself. Cas glanced over at the cashier desk and saw the bent shape of Dean, still sitting and scrolling through his phone. Grabbing the leather pencil case, Cas went in search of his last item.

The paper clips were stashed away in the far corner of the store, at the lowest shelf. They were the plastic kind, thin and wiry in vivid colors that signified fun. They were not wrong there, office supplies were fun. The 50 mm silver paper clips could be useful but not today. He saw a ten pack of paper clips with bow ribbons and made a mental note to buy some later. They would work well in a pet play setting and he knew someone that would really appreciate them. He ignored the slide clips. 

His cock twitched impatiently. Part of the pleasure was prolonging it but Cas was on a deadline. Statistical analysis was all and well, but he had to stick to it in real life and not let his desire get the best of him. It has just been so long. 

There. He bent down and grabbed a pack of 54 mm bulldog clips. They were chromed and felt heavy in his hand. Hurriedly but quietly he ripped open the package and took out two. The cold feel of the metal and the weight of it felt good in his hands. The anticipation was killing him, and soon he was ready to face the small death. His boxers were probably stained with precome but Cas didn't give a damn. 

Grabbing all his supplies, Cas angled his body and sunk down on the floor. The shelves obstructed his view but he knew that he was fairly well hidden, as he'd noted on the walk there. 

He unzipped his fly and pulled out his achingly, hard cock. The urge to touch himself was strong but he knew that the feeling to come would make it all better. He was disciplined, after all. He grabbed the post-it notes, swiping his fingers over it. Hell, yeah. 

Cas unbuttoned two more buttons on his shirt which allowed him more access to his nipples, chest, and stomach. His nipples were hard and it had nothing to do with the air-conditioning in the store. No, this was pure desire concentrated down into two tiny pebbles. He quickly wet his fingers and touched one nipple, letting his finger slide over the hard nub. 

Fuck. He was so excited that he had to be careful for once not to come too early. He took four post-its and placed two on his chest, allowing his nipples to be free. The other two he stuck on his stomach, then added two more. His trench coat was draped over him to an extent so he could still hide most of his body.

He stroked himself over the chest and stomach, relishing in how the post-its felt against his fingers. Smooth with the right kind of graininess. His cock jumped and Cas couldn't resist any longer. He grabbed his cock and stroked a few times, his arousal climbing higher. His thumb came away wet with precome. As he rubbed it over the post-it's, he moaned softly. 

Reluctantly, he let go of the post-its and grabbed the bulldog clips. He opened one up and his heart sped up at the resistance of it. He realized his hips were pushing up and forward of their own volition. With one hand, he pinched one nipple, more out of habit than necessity, and placed the bulldog clip over the nipple. 

He closed his eyes as the bulldog nipple bit down hard. Quickly, he attached the other one and hissed. The pain was still a numb, dull thing but it would turn sharp and biting soon. 

Finally, he could wrap his hand around his cock with good conscious. The trench coat was not heavy over his hand but it was in the way so he moved it slightly, just so his hand could be free. The slight movement made the bulldog clips move. Cas hissed as a jolt of pain traveled straight from his nipples to his cock. 

With one hand wrapped around his cock, Cas started jerking off. He was rhythmic in his movements, on a mission to come. The necessity of having to be quiet just added to the thrill of it all.  
His other hand moved over the post-its, the feel of the paper, the particular smell of it, it was all overwhelming. 

Cas allowed himself a slight moan.

Another moan came to him and Cas froze.

He opened his eyes and stared into the most intense hazel green gaze. 

Dean stood there, partially hidden behind a shelf, hand over the bulge in his jeans and red tinting his cheeks. 

Cas was not sure if the red on Dean's cheeks was due to embarrassment or arousal. The uncertainty made his cock jump. The dull pain of the bulldog clips had grown into an incessant, fierce drumming that pulsated in his nipples. Each beat sent an echo of pleasure into his groin.

Slowly, Cas allowed his hand to travel to his nipple. 

Dean's gaze followed his hand, all mesmerized, and Cas could see his breathing increase in how his chest rose and fell. An opening in the shelf gave him a perfect view of Dean's groin. His cock was outlined in his pants, hard. It twitched once.

Narrowing his eyes, Cas flicked the nipple and moaned at the feel of it, his other hand slowly stroking his cock. He wanted to go faster. The added tension of Dean's gaze on him made everything even more intense.

“Come forward.” He didn't know why he uttered it as an order, instead of making it a question. Right then and there, Cas acted on instinct. His heart sank when Dean backed away slowly, disappearing from sight. 

From afar, Cas heard the distinct sound of doors locking, and then Dean was back. 

He looked at Cas, his cock still bulging in his pants. “Um- I- locked the door.”

“Good.”

Dean exhaled as if everything was settled but still licked his lips a few seconds later, a flash of uncertainty on his face.

“Come forward. I want to see you.” Cas paused as he stroked his cock languidly, his thumb playing over the head. His voice was tinted with arousal. “I bet you want to see me too.” His own cock twitched at the proposal. He was not sure what turned him on more; the fact that Dean was going to watch or the fact that Dean was so good at doing what he was told. That he obeyed. 

Maybe it was both.

Dean's reply was a whisper. “Yeah.” He took one step forward tentatively but as Cas nodded again, Dean walked the final few steps until he was standing in front of Cas.

Dean's eyes on him made everything burn brighter; the pain was more acute, his arousal threatening to pull him under then and there. 

Cas swiped his hand over the post-its again as he started to thrust his cock into his other hand. The motion made the bulldog clips flap against his chest – the cold of the metal with the warmth of his desire-flushed skin felt amazing – and the rush of pain made him feel almost delirious. He could feel Dean's eyes on him like a laser, and everywhere his gaze landed, Cas burned like a thousand suns.

Dean was absentmindedly stroking his cock through his jeans. He breathed hard but was still quiet which Cas thought was kind of endearing. 

Cas' voice was husky. “You like what you see?”

“.. Yeah.” Just the question had Dean moaning harder. 

Cas was so close. He let go of his cock and grabbed the leather pencil case. The smell of it made him think of other devices, made to hold and choke and punish. He sighed. Glancing at Dean, he saw a curious look on his face. “You're allowed to do more.”

He heard Dean exhale as he spoke, but Dean hurriedly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

Cas stroked the inside of the pencil case, spread his fingers and felt the smooth leather. He let out a groan and thrust into his hand one last time. He took the pencil case and slipped it over his cock. With his right hand, he squeezed over the pencil case and closed his eyes as another wave of pleasure went through him.

His nipples were beating painfully, throbbing in unison with his accelerating heartbeat. He was so close. The feel of the leather over his cock was almost too much. Cas unclenched his jaw and started stroking his cock in earnest. 

He could hear Dean's awed whisper. “Oh my god.” 

Opening his eyes, he saw that Dean still hadn't moved to pull out his cock. A stain of precome painted his underwear dark.

The pencil case was smooth against Cas' cock. Dean's breathing accelerated and the faint whispers of it – the fact that Dean was turned on watching him – brought him to the edge faster than he expected but Cas wasn't complaining. 

He jerked himself off hard and fast, the added feel of the leather bringing him to new heights and when he neared that place when he knew he had to come, when he couldn't push off the inevitable any longer his left hand found a bulldog clip.

He pulled it off.

Pain shot through him, going straight to his cock. 

He came hard, come spurting inside the pencil case as he cried out his orgasm. He squeezed the case harder, still stroking himself. The leather case was sticky with his come which heightened his pleasure.

He removed the second bulldog clip and closed his eyes as another wave of pleasure rocked through him His jaws clenched hard as he breathed out – something in between a grunt and a scream. Cas thought that had been the most intense orgasm in his life.

When his body calmed, Cas glanced over at Dean.

He was practically panting and his fingers gripped the shelf tightly. Come stained his pants. His cock was still tucked in securely in his underwear. 

Finally, Dean looked over at Cas again. 

He still had color on his cheeks, and his lips were slightly puffy. Cas could see it; Dean biting his lips, struggling not to come at what was happening in front of him and failing miserably. 

Dean looked utterly mesmerized, lost, and dazed with lust. He was perfection.

Cas' cook twitched once at the picture his mind's eye was painting before giving up. Sighing deeply once, Cas wiped off some come that had managed to escape the confines of the pencil case. When he was satisfied that everything was inside, he closed the zipper smoothly. Perfect. 

He rose to his feet, leaving the pencil case on the floor. 

Expertly, he buttoned his shirt after removing the post-its, tucked himself in, and zipped up his pants. His nipples were still raw and painful. He grabbed the bulldog clips, twirled them around in his hand. 

He smiled. That had been one hell of an orgasm. 

He shoved the clips in his trench coat pocket and bent down to grab the pencil case.

Dean was looking at him, a mix of awe, wonder, and confusion on his face. 

“Did you enjoy it, Dean?”

Cas' question seemed to bring Dean out of his daze. He blinked once, licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yes, what?”

Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah, I liked it.”

Cas hummed and nodded as he walked towards the register. “Me too.”

Realizing with surprise that Cas wanted to pay, Dean ran over to the register. 

“I'll take a pack of bulldog clips and some post-its.” He spoke matter-of-factly as if he hadn't jacked off in front of Dean just a few seconds ago.

Dean furrowed his brow but nodded and scanned his items. 

“Oh, one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

Cas grabbed a small OfficeMax card – printed with this particular store's contact information and opening hours and flipped it. He took a pencil on the desk and scribbled down his number on the back. 

Slowly, he pushed the card over to Dean. 

“This is for you.”

“What?” 

Dean looked confused. His mouth was slightly open, his lips still swollen and his eyes were as captivating as they were when Cas first noticed him. It felt like an eternity ago. 

Cas glanced at his watch. Thirty-five minutes ago.

“This item – the pencil case – it's for you.”

Dean's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Cas as if searching for reassurance that he had heard correctly.

“It's – uh – for me?”

Cas schooled his face into a neutral expression. He made his voice even. “Yes.”

Dean reached over and grabbed the pencil case, loaded with his cum. 

A thrill went through Cas. He nodded slightly. When Dean didn't say anything else, Cas spoke. “How much? For the post-its and bulldog clips?”

“Seventeen. That'll be seventeen dollars.”

Cas gave him the exact amount and grabbed his items. 

As he was walking towards the door, he stopped and turned. “I can just unlock the door, I assume? No key is needed?”

Dean shook his head. “No key.”

Cas nodded slightly. “Thank you, Dean.”

As he walked through the door, he looked back one last time just to see Dean palm the card. 

The weather was still comfortable. Even though the clouds were gone, a mild breeze mitigated the increased heat of the sun. 

Cas smiled and walked on.


End file.
